


Envy

by AmberEmber7



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-24 21:40:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3785218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberEmber7/pseuds/AmberEmber7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark character study. All the 7 are a big happy family, no secret kept, right? That would be a no. They all keep a deep secret, they're all envious of each other. They just hide it. Hear their confessions. Series of one-shots. May later become an actual story. Depends on what response I get from this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy

Leo

Let me get this straight. I love them. Percy, Annabeth, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Nico, Reyna, even Frank. They're practically family. Okay, are family. Anyway, I love them. But I always hide from them one secret, one they'll never know, they'll never get this one out of me. I hide it well enough. A little laughter can go a long way, after all. I try to push the thoughts out of my mind, but they always come back. This one secret, is the one they just can't help. Its one wound that just can't be healed.

I envy them.

Why shouldn't I? Percy, he's a great guy! He's loyal, he's modest, he's the freaking demigod legend! He doesn't even realize how cool he is. He doesn't realize how many girls like him, and he just can't seem to get it when they're hitting on him, but he lives a perfectly happy life! Sure, he fell into Tartarus, but he did it for his girlfriend, that loves him and he loves her. He has someone. He has his family! People who care for him. Everyone loves him, everyone will miss him.

Annabeth, she is scary, but she's nice. She is so smart, it kind of hurts my head thinking about it. She has a boyfriend, she has her family. She has someone that would fall into Tartarus for her! Percy would die inside if she died. She is a legend.

Jason has his sister. Jason has Piper. Jason, well, he's just Jason. Roman praetor that gave up his position voluntarily, seriously since when has a Roman ever done that? He is a son of Zeus/Jupiter, whatever you want to call it. He's a natural leader.

Hazel she has someone to comfort her, awesome powers, she's perky, she's fantastic, has a boyfriend. Beautiful, sweet. She's let go of the past. At least she's able to.

Frank, he- his powers, his girlfriend, perfect, someone to care for him.

Piper, she's Piper. Beautiful, but not trying to be, like actually trying to make herself not beautiful, but always failing. She has a person to care for her. She has a family, no matter how flawed.

Do you see the string, that links all of them together? Someone to care for them. They have some family, in some way. Someone that loves them. I don't. I lost my mom. It was all my fault, with the help of Dirt Face, but my fault. My family is just not even a family. No one wanted me. No one. After my mom was gone, no one wanted me. I never quite fit in. They will forget me. I am as Nemesis said, the 7th wheel. Useless. Extra weight, only holding them down, forgotten. They think I'm the happy one. If only they knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Please, tell me what you think!  
> ~AmberEmber7


End file.
